the_dark_eastfandomcom-20200213-history
Greater German Reich
The Greater German Reich (Often called the Third Reich, the Reich, or just Germany) is a country in Central Europe that stretches from the English Channel to the Urals. Formed on January 30th, 1933 with the appointment of Adolf Hitler as chancellor of the Weimar Republic, the Nazi party quickly eliminated any political opposition, and when Paul Von Hindenburg died on August 2nd, 1934 Hitler appointed himself the dictator of Germany. Germany seized Austria and Czechoslovakia in 1938 and 1939 respectively, and invaded Poland in September of 1939, starting World War 2 in Europe. the Reich would go on to put nearly all of Europe under its control when World War 2 ended on April 6th, 1946 with the signing of the treaty of Dublin. The Greater German Reich is one of the five superpowers in the world along with the United States, Canada, Italy, and Japan. The Greater German Reich is also the leader and founder of the global Fascist movement, funding Fascist uprisings around the world. Germany has the worlds largest and most disciplined military and leads the world in technological development, having recently developed a jet plane for both military and civilian use. The Greater German Reich also has the highest standards of living in Europe and second highest in the world, behind the United States. As a founding member of the Axis powers, Germany maintains good relations with Italy, Hungary, Spain, and the other members of the Axis. Japan left the Axis in August 1948 and since then the two countries relations have plummeted. Germany has also been locked in a cold war with the other major powers since the end of World War 2. Colonies and Puppet States * Britain * Hellenic State * Iceland * Vichy France * Deutsch Afrika * Deutsch Arabien * Deutscher Mittlerer Osten * Deutsche Karibik History Government Cabinet and National Authorities * Office of the Reich Chancellery * Office of the Party Chancellery * Chancellery of the Füher * Office of the Presidential Chancellery * Privy cabinet Council Reich Offices * Office of the Reich Master Forester * Reich Youth Office * Reich Treasury Office * Reich Inspector of Highways * President of the Reich Bank * General Inspector of the Reich Capital Reich Ministers * Reich Foreign Minister (Joachim Von Ribbentrop) * Reich Interior Ministry (Wilhelm Frick, Heinrich Himmler) * Reich Minister for Public Enlightenment and Propaganda (Joseph Goebbels) * Reich Ministry of Aviation (Herman Göring) * Reich Minister of Finance (Lutz Schwerin von Krosigk) * Reich Ministry of Justice (Otto Thierack) * Reich Economics Minister (Walther Funk) * Reich Ministry for Nutrition and Agriculture (Richard Walther Darré) * Reich Labor Minister (Franz Seldte) * Reich Ministry for Science, Education, and Public Instruction (Bernhard Rust) * Reich Ministry for Ecclesiastical Affairs (Hanns Kerrl) * Reich Ministry of Transport (Julius Dorpmüller) * Reich Postal Ministry (Wilhelm Ohnesorge * Reich Ministry for Weapons, Munitions, and Armament (Fritz Todt, Albert Speer) Occupation Authorities * Deutsch Arabien/Mittlerer Osten (Amin al-Husseini) * Deutsch Afrika (Erwin Rommel) * Deutsche Karibik (Plínio Salgado) Foreign Relations The Reich maintains icy relations with most nations, aside from other Axis members. Aside from the establishment of the European Trade Union, the Reich has mostly isolated itself from the western world. Italy handles funding for the Global Fascist Movement, and Germany has publicly denounced the organization as "Just another way to worsen relations between the east and west", after the start of the Brazilian Civil War. Despite this, Hitler knows the only way to ensure the survival of the Reich is to improve relations with the Allies. Relations with Japan have also plummeted, nearly leading to war in 1948 before Japan cut all relations with the Reich. Economy The German economy is dominated by major corporations with good relations with relevant Reich minsters. Most of the German economy goes towards military production, and the term 'guns and butter' is seen as an accurate statement of the Reich's economic policy. Businesses operated by non-Germans face higher taxes and more restrictions then those run by Germans, and most Germans stay clear of non-German shops. In March of 1948, the Reich established the 'European Trade Union', with the objective to increase relations with Ireland, Portugal, and Sweden through trade. In the Reich, all corporations and businesses are directly controlled by the state. Major Corporations Friedrich Krupp AG (Naval and Military Production) Thyssen AG (Steel Production) IG Farben (Chemical and Pharmaceutical Production) Blaupunkt (Electronics Production) Damiler-Benz (Automobile Production) Volkswagen (Automobile Production) Junkers Flugzeug- und Motorenwerke AG (Aircraft Production) Messerschmitt AG (Aircraft Production) Demag AF (Heavy Equipment production) Science Germany leads the world in scientific developments, being the first to develop an ICBM, nuclear bomb, satellite, computer, and jet plane. Currently, German scientists are working on a manned mission to the moon and a working AI system for military use. Scientific experiments are often carried out on prisoners in death camps throughout the country. These experiments are described as being extremely unethical, and once the subject is killed their body is dumped and burned. These experiments are so frowned upon that even Germany's closest ally, Italy, has condemned the experiments, calling them "Uncivilized on the highest levels". Military Heer Main Article: Heer The Heer has been the land forces component of the Wehrmacht since 1935. The German Army currently has roughly 1,871,000 soldiers in active duty, with another 2 million or so in reserves. Luftwaffe Main Article: Luftwaffe The Luftwaffe is the air component of the Wehrmacht. The Luftwaffe is easily the most advanced air force in the world, having recently developed a jet fighter, and German pilots are among the most renown. Despite this, the Luftwaffe is poorly led and coordinated, which has led to many friendly fire situations over the years. The most notable was in July 1945, when the Luftwaffe, incorrectly believing London was still held by the Allies, bombed the city which had recently been taken by Axis forces. The bombing killed an estimated 1,200 Axis soldiers Kriegsmarine Main Article: Kriegsmarine The Kriegsmarine is the naval component of the Wehrmacht. Ships of the Kriegsmarine first saw combat in the Spanish Civil War along with the Luftwaffe. Society Social Classes In German culture, there are three classes of people. At the top are 'Honorary Citizens of the Reich', a spot reserved for government officials, the rich, and citizens that have served at least 5 years in the military. Beneath these are 'Civilians of the Reich', which are made up of Germans that are loyal to the Reich and its people, but have not yet taken up a government or military position or do not have the proper wealth to be an honorary citizen. The lowest tier, 'civilian', consists of non German citizens and petty criminals. Civilians face weekly house searches, being shot on sight if anything illegal is found, as well as being widely discriminated against by the other classes. Youth Programs The Hitler Youth is the leading youth organization in the Reich. Male members are taught the basics of surviving on the battlefield and in nature. Activities of the Hitler Youth go from friendly expeditions found in other youth organizations like hikes and camping trips, to the more extreme like running in full combat gear and taking cover under machine gun fire. These activities prepare them for their eventual draft into the Army. Female members are taught everyday tasks like cooking and office work, and female membership is much lower then male. Although Hitler Youth isn't necessary, it is highly frowned upon to keep the child out of the organization. Health Health care in the Reich depends on a persons social class. Honorary Citizens of the Reich are given universal health care, Civilians of the Reich are covered for minor injures, and Civilians have no coverage whatsoever. Culture Press Censorship/Media Rights All news stations and media outlets in the Reich are run by the state. They are used to broadcast propaganda to German citizens, and most of the news reported on is fabricated and never really happened in the first place. Religion Christianity is the most practiced religion in the Reich, but almost any religion is allowed to be practiced. All churches are controlled by the Deutsche religiöse Gesellschaft (german religious society), a state controlled organization that controls every religious building in the Reich. Any religious building can be shut down by the D.R.G if it is thought to be promoting ant-fascist ideas, and anyone with ties to the building is sent to a Siberian death camp. Sports Throughout all of the Reich football is the most played, with over 23,000,000 Germans involved with the sport. The German national team is regarded as the best in the world, beating the Hungarians 4-0 in the 1948 World Cup Finals, held in Germany. On top of this, the German national team has only ever lost 3 matces since 1947, two to Italy, and one to Romania.